


We'll Protect You

by TheRedPaladin101



Series: I'm a Multi-Shipper Fight Me [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comforting Boyfriends, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Protective Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin101/pseuds/TheRedPaladin101
Summary: Keith has some demons, and Shiro has a hard time helping him through these ones.





	We'll Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> This was rushed, could've done this better, but I need to sleep

Shiro was woken with a start when he felt something thrashing at his side, jolting him out of his sleep and into a sitting position. Keith was throwing his body side to side, the blanket kicked off as he cries in his sleep. Shiro was quick to grab his boyfriend's shoulders, shaking him. "Keith! Keith, wake up!" 

Keith's eyes snapped open, but when he took one look at Shiro, his pupils shrunk and he screamed, turning and kicking Shiro in the gut. Shiro grunted in pain and managed to dodge Keith's punch, getting to his feet and backing up. Before he could say anything, Keith jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room, disappearing into the cockpit of the Black Lion. Shiro stared at the doors before letting out the breath he was holding, grabbing his helmet. 

"Lance?" he called out, hoping Lance's helmet was near him. "Lance, are you there?" 

It was silent at first. "What, Shiro?" Lance's voice came up, clearly tired and annoyed with being woken up. 

"Lance, something's wrong with Keith," Shiro said a little too fast, holding his stomach. "I think he had a nightmare, and he ran off when I tried to help." 

Lance stayed quiet for a moment, shuffling coming through the comm. "Hold on, I can fly over. Is he in the cockpit?" 

"Yeah." 

"Okay, I'll come in through the back of the lion. Is Krolia awake?" 

"No," Shiro sat down on the bed. 

Lance hummed and stayed quiet. It took a few minutes until the doors to the side of the room hissed and opened, showing Lance coming down the elevator, fully clothed in his armor. He pulled off his helmet and walked over to Shiro, checking him over worriedly. "You okay? What happened?" 

"I don't know," Shiro sighed, standing up. "Keith was having a nightmare or something, and didn't give me the chance to help. He kicked me than ran." 

Lance nodded, pursing his lips. "Go get Krolia. I'll go talk to Keith and calm him down. He might've just saw something and flipped." Shiro nodded and moved to head towards Krolia's sleeping quarters. Lance set his helmet aside and walked up to the doors to the cockpit, sighing in relief when they weren't locked. He stepped inside the dimly lit room, looking around and quickly finding Keith sitting beside the chair, head buried in his arms. 

"Keith?" Lance spoke softly, stepping closer. Keith jerked and lifted his head, breaths quick and short. His eyes were bloodshot, and he looked miserable. Lance dropped to his knees and pulled him into his arms when Keith whimpered, shushing him and running his fingers through his hair. "Shh, it's okay, baby. It was just a nightmare." Keith gripped onto his armor, breath hitching as he cried softly. Lance kissed his head, mumbling into his hair as he rocked Keith, trying to soothe the poor boy's cries. 

Keith calmed down enough for Lance to get him out of the cockpit. Krolia and Shiro were back, Krolia taking Keith from Lance worriedly. When Keith flinched at the sight of Shiro, she lead him out, leaving the two paladins alone. Shiro looked down, realizing what happened. "He had a nightmare about the fight..." 

Lance sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I think so..." 

The two sat down on the bed Shiro and Keith were sleeping on, silence falling over them. Shiro leaned against Lance, shifting worriedly. Lance wrapped his arms around him, carding his fingers through his white locks. They waited patiently for a while, mumbling to each other and soon getting Lance out of his armor. 

Keith soon came back in, rubbing his eyes and looking at his boyfriends with mixed emotions. Lance smiled and held out a hand to him. "Come here, Keith. It's okay now." 

After a moment, Keith took his hand and let him pull him between him and Shiro. Keith looked up at him before wrapping his arms around his neck, burying his face in his chest. Shiro breathed out a sigh of relief, wrapping his arms around Keith. Lance smiled, gaze soft as he watched them hug. "I'm sorry, Shiro..." Keith mumbled, pulling back and cupping his face, kissing him gently. "I'm sorry..." 

"No no, it's not your fault," Shiro brushed his bangs back, kissing his forehead. "You were scared. It's okay."

Keith sniffed and nodded, leaning into Shiro. Lance chuckled when he saw his eyes slide shut, rubbing his back. "Come on, let's go to bed. Adrenaline is gone by now." Shiro rolled his eyes, lifting Keith up and settling back down with Keith laying on top of him, tugging Lance down beside him easily. Lance grinned, draping an arm over Keith. "Yay, my boys." 

"Mmf," Keith reached over and draped an arm over Lance's shoulders. Shiro kissed his head before tilting his head to peck Lance's lips. "Love you two..." 

"Love you too," Lance hummed, nuzzling Shiro's shoulder. Keith mumbled out a response, nuzzling closer to Shiro. Shiro smiled, pulling them both closer. 

For now, they can sleep peacefully.


End file.
